<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>科学童话 by Elena159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046086">科学童话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159'>Elena159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ivan is a mermaid, M/M, Marc is a marine biologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@凸^-^凸  姑娘点的狮花人鱼梗<br/>cp狮花，科学家狮人鱼花<br/>童话是不科学的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>科学童话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】<br/>一个童话故事的开头总会有很多传统的有关于“未知”的桥段。<br/>拉基蒂奇往自己用海草编织成的背包里放上了指南针——他是在一艘有些年岁的沉船中找到的，虽然外壳早已被腐蚀地四分五裂，但里面的磁石还能使用，拉基蒂奇把他固定在一个贝壳里，一同放进背包里的还有画着简单地图的珊瑚、测量长度用的水生植物、从沉船里捞出来的一些金币——这太沉了，他不得不把自己的口粮减少一点，反正在路上肯定能遇到些能吃的东西。考虑温度、压强、水环境与空气环境，水下的绝大部分器材在岸上是没办法使用的，拉基蒂奇不得不放弃这些其实比地面上人类文明更先进的仪器，只带着一些原始的辅助材料。<br/>有人敲了敲门上挂着的贝壳，拉基蒂奇开了门，洛夫伦站在门前，拉基蒂奇邀请他进来，洛夫伦看到了他放在海藻床上的包，“听说你要去岸上了？”<br/>拉基蒂奇点点头，“明天就出发。”<br/>“我有东西要给你，”拉基蒂奇这才注意到洛夫伦也拿了一个包过来，他从里面掏出一个包裹的严严实实的小包，“我带了两件地上的人类穿的衣服给你，密封着也进不了水，不会太沉。”<br/>拉基蒂奇接过小包道了谢，好奇地观察了一下，水下可能能完成一部分抗压措施，但若要不浸湿也只能在岸上先密封好，拉基蒂奇把衣服收起来，“看起来是你的‘人类’送给你的吧，替我谢谢他。”<br/>洛夫伦对于“你的人类”这样的称呼倒是没有做什么抗议，他的注意力似乎更集中在拉基蒂奇在收拾的东西上，“你真的打算去西班牙了吗？”<br/>“当然，那有点远，”拉基蒂奇顺手递给了洛夫伦一个画着地图的贝壳，“有一点远，但我觉得还可以。”<br/>“你真的不在意那个诅咒吗？”洛夫伦端详着手里的贝壳，问道。<br/>“你是说那个不能去西班牙，否则就回不来的诅咒？”洛夫伦点点头，把贝壳递回给拉基蒂奇，拉基蒂奇接过贝壳，顺手指了指房间里的一圈家具，“这种虚无缥缈的东西有什么可信的，我们能造出这些靠的可不是玄学。以前我们还认为陆地上全都是鱼鳍那么大——”拉基蒂奇伸展胳膊比划了一下，“还长着触角、浑身都是毛的怪物，后来我们知道陆地上、天空有好多生物，还有和我们鱼尾不同其他都很相似的两脚兽，所以说，我才不信什么诅咒呢。”</p><p>“但是两脚兽的科学技术水平比我们真是低到不止一星半点啊，”距离拉基蒂奇出发已经过了不短的时间，他还没有看到西班牙的海岸线，就先被一艘科考船吸引了注意力，他没有靠近船只，而在周围下潜的仪器附近好奇地观察着人类的海洋科考方式，“都什么年代了还用这种——等等发生了什么？！”<br/>拉基蒂奇感觉自己似乎被什么东西罩住了，并不是渔网，而是一个密封的装置，被罩住后他看不清环境，锤了几下又无法打破装置表层，他甚至没法判断出这到底是什么材质做的。他在上升，很快离开了海洋，他的鱼尾自动变成了双腿——这真的很疼，但他顾不上自己的疼痛，他几乎可以确定那艘科考船上的人“打捞”上了他，而且是一个赤裸的人而不是人鱼，这确保了他不会被当做神奇生物送去科研机构被检查一番，这样的话要做的事也很简单——<br/>巴塞罗那号科考船上，由于仪器读数出现了严重的偏差，仪器检测时检测发现了障碍物，为了避免影响仪器探测结果，用特殊的装置先将障碍物拖到了甲板上。在此之前，巴萨号的船长哈维和大副伊涅斯塔怀疑是什么大型的鱼类误游到附近，于是关于究竟是哪一种鱼打起了赌。而当装置放在甲板上揭开后，在场的科学家们集体倒吸了一口冷气——<br/>那不是鱼，而是一个溺水的男人。</p><p>【2】<br/>特尔施特根是刚加入巴塞罗那科考船的新人，此次出海实验对他来说也是第一次，之前发现水下仪器读数有严重问题时，也是他第一个提出可能不是仪器坏了而是仪器附近有障碍物。但他从没想过情况会是这样，有人不明原因溺水、随着海水波浪恰好飘到了他们的水下仪器附近，正好被他们捞了起来。<br/>被救上来的人还有呼吸，科考船上有随船的医生，立刻开始了救治，特尔施特根飞奔回了船舱中拿来一张床单把人遮挡一下，又不至于影响到医生的应急处置。情况看起来很凶险，医生按照一般处理方式按压溺水者胸部排水，但是并没有起到什么作用。<br/>“船上条件不够，我们得赶紧把他送到岸上救治。”哈维当机立断，让人找出船上的应急救生气垫船，巴塞罗那号船员们立刻行动了起来，医护人员尽量平稳地把溺水者台上。<br/>“我可以送他们去吗？”特尔施特根问。<br/>哈维点点头，“那么就由你来安排吧，一切小心。”</p><p>气垫船的船速已经开到了最快，可特尔施特根还是忍不住想再快一点，溺水的抢救，早一分就多一分希望。他忍不住回头看看溺水之人，夜里借着月光和气垫船上的灯光，也不能细细看清他的模样，特尔施特根总觉得奇怪，那人看起来可一点都不像溺水之后生命垂危，他们找来的工作服对他的身形太过宽大，他好像整个人被裹在了一团衣料里，静静地沉睡着，就像——等待着宿命中的王子吻醒她的睡美人。<br/>他甩了甩头试图让自己别想这么多奇怪的想法，但又控制不住地好奇，这个人究竟是怎么会溺水呢？意外？自杀？甚至谋杀？<br/>气垫船的一阵颠簸打断了他的思路，他和随行的医生各自扶着船身，特尔施特根下意识地回头看着溺水的人，他似乎被颠到了船边，眼看就要翻下去——特尔施特根顾不得其他，扑过去按住了他，也许是颠簸让积水流散开来——至少特尔施特根是这样认为的，他看到怀中的人似乎动了动，睫毛轻轻地颤抖着。<br/>“他好像动了！”特尔施特根朝着随行的医生喊叫。<br/>他一手扶着气垫船的船身，另一只手按着眼前人的胸口，船在水流中颠簸的厉害，医生们缓缓挪过来，再次进行了一套急救流程，这次终于有了效果，他开始吐出海水，心跳也渐渐正常了起来，他看起来像是被困在噩梦里似的挣扎着动了动，然后缓缓地睁开了眼睛，他有些迷茫地眨眨眼睛，目光转过了看到他醒了准备拿些器材过来做进一步检查的医生，然后落在了忧心忡忡地盯着他的特尔施特根，片刻后缓缓露出了一个笑容。<br/>特尔施特根觉得自己的呼吸一滞。</p><p>【3】<br/>拉基蒂奇一点都不想跟着两脚兽上岸。<br/>陆地了多了一个人也许并不会引起什么人的注意，但跟着一个人、甚至可能是一群人就完全不同了。社会性的增加可能让他面对一堆你是谁从哪儿来到哪儿去之类的盘问，更不要说他怎么会赤身裸体在大海里被捞上来了，他完全可能因为被怀疑为什么严重刑事犯罪的受害者被带去问讯，甚至他携带的包也没法解释——等一下，这个似乎可以解释，他想，他是一个潜水的人，发现了一座奇怪的沉船，但是那里太深了，他带的氧气不够用，这个包以及包里的东西都是在那里发现的，至于他的潜水服氧气瓶什么的，被什么划破了、被水流冲走了、反正他醒来已经被捞上来了什么都不知道。<br/>在被捞起来的途中，拉基蒂奇把这些想明白了，然后开始放心大胆地装溺水昏迷不醒，岸上的急救和水里的方式不同，拉基蒂奇不很明白人类的急救方式，掌握不了到底在什么合适的时候醒来，这加重了科考船上的医生对他的情况严重程度的估计，于是他们决定派人用气垫船快速把他送到岸上。<br/>也许这样我还有机会逃走？拉基蒂奇有一点点窃喜，在几个人面前逃跑总比在一船人面前容易多了吧。<br/>在气垫船上的经历开始有点不太如愿，拉基蒂奇能感觉到护送他们的金发年轻人——拉基蒂奇还是偷偷睁开眼睛看了几眼的——时不时总注视着自己这边的动静，如果不打算以后再见面，就这么起来从船上跳下去也不是不可以，人类肯定在水里抓不住人鱼，这一点是确定无疑的，但拉基蒂奇不想这么做。<br/>这个年轻人的好心不应当被自己这样恶意欺骗，拉基蒂奇安慰自己，总会找到机会的。<br/>而机会让他等待了一阵，但没有很久，船身的颠簸、年轻人在船头，医生也不在他身边，他也自己主动地滚了几圈到了船身边缘，就在他准备顺势翻下船的时候，他感觉自己被人按住了。好吧，这个时候他不用看也知道是怎么回事，而且年轻人似乎误解了什么，他喊着医生过来因为觉得自己动了？<br/>也许这个时候他可以将错就错清醒过来？他试图挣扎了一下动了动，然后慢慢睁开了眼睛，医生似乎在旁边找东西，而那个金发年轻人依然担忧地看着他——这次拉基蒂奇终于可以正大光明地好好打量一下他，不得不说他是个好看的年轻人，而且，即使他阻止了自己的逃跑计划，但那完全是出于对自己的善心，何况他一直关心自己、还为自己找来了衣服避免自己的尴尬情形，这样想着，他向年轻人露出了个微笑。<br/>年轻人犹豫了一下，“你好，我叫马克，随巴塞罗那号在这附近海域科考，我们是在那边，”他指了一下来时的方向，“把你，嗯……捞上来的。”<br/>拉基蒂奇想说点什么，但是发不出什么声音，大约他还没有适应在水中和空气中不同的发声环境，马克显然注意到了这一点，“是溺水的影响？没关系的，我们很快就到岸上了，你会治好可以说话的。”<br/>“你叫什么名字？”他问，伸出一只手在他的面前，“可以先写出来，然后你纠正我的读音。”<br/>拉基蒂奇拉着他的手，西班牙附近的夏夜温暖潮湿，他从那些贝壳上刻着的文字里读到过，马克的手也是温暖的，他在马克的手背上写下了Ivan，比划着纠正马克落不对的重读音节。<br/>气垫船上的器材毕竟有限，除了急救，医生也无法对拉基蒂奇的声带做针对性的治疗，不过他们渐渐看到了西班牙的海岸线，他示意马克扶他坐起来，马克安慰他，“我们马上就到了，很快就去医院。”<br/>拉基蒂奇十分想拒绝，但他现在根本说不出话来，只能攥住了马克的衣角，而马克居然奇迹般的理解了他的意思——“你现在不想去医院？”<br/>拉基蒂奇点点头。<br/>顶着随行医生不赞成的目光，特尔施特根想了想，现在让他直接去医院他也许有点难为情，“要不我先带你回我家收拾一下，然后我们再去医院？”<br/>拉基蒂奇再次猛地点头，在特尔施特根的手背上写下了谢谢。</p><p>在回去的路上特尔施特根帮拉基蒂奇买了些必需品，对于拉基蒂奇，上了岸的感觉真的不好，走在路上宛如走在刀尖上一样的疼痛，甚至让他有些后悔自己上岸的决定——虽然这些在他看过的资料里都知道，但痛感还是有些超越他的想象。<br/>进入家门后特尔施特根有点犹豫，“你想洗个热水澡吗……哦不，也许你不想再接触水了？”<br/>不不不，让我进水里，拉基蒂奇在心里呐喊，而表现出来只能疯狂摇头，又怕特尔施特根误会了自己的意思，又一阵疯狂点头。<br/>还好特尔施特根对他的理解力真是超越了他的想象，“你是说你并不是不想接触水，而是想去洗个澡？”<br/>拉基蒂奇点头。<br/>“那我先去给你放水，你在沙发上坐一会儿吧。”<br/>但拉基蒂奇还是跟着特尔施特根走进了浴室，以及在特尔施特根放水的过程中“不怀好意”地泼了他几下，面对这种“恩将仇报”的行为，特尔施特根本想一把把他推进浴缸里，但是手按在了拉基蒂奇的肩膀上又犹豫了——于是又被拉基蒂奇推出了浴室。<br/>“谢……谢……”拉基蒂奇说得十分艰难，但总算能发出一点声音了，特尔施特根瞪大了眼睛，还没做出什么反应，拉基蒂奇直接关上了浴室的门。<br/>久违地回到水里令拉基蒂奇感觉舒服了很多，至少双脚的疼痛在温热的水里几乎感觉不到了，然而——<br/>他的腿本应在水里变回鱼尾的，这也是他急急忙忙要把特尔施特根推出去的原因，而现在在水里的，仍然是一双属于人类的腿。<br/>一种不祥的感觉涌上拉基蒂奇心里，难道传说中人类上了岸就回不去了的真相是这样？人鱼的鱼尾变成双腿后就不能再变回鱼尾了？</p><p>【4】<br/>“我叫伊万·拉基蒂奇。”拉基蒂奇敲着键盘，一行字显示在了记事本上。<br/>他在浴室停留了太长时间，久到把特尔施特根吓得直拍浴室门，拉基蒂奇赶忙从里面出来。特尔施特根担心他是否恐惧水，连声为自己把他一个人留在浴室道歉。最初是拉基蒂奇执意把他推出浴室的，这时候自然连连摇头，试图发出几个音节表示不关他的事。见他们的交流还是有些困难，特尔施特根便打开了自己的笔记本，放在拉基蒂奇腿上，方便他打字和自己交流。<br/>拉基蒂奇在浴室里思考了一段时间的人生，如果他这段时间、甚至永久地不能回到海里，那么他就要想办法在陆地上生活。但身份的问题依然不好解决，他在陆地上应该可以通过网络联系水下的莫德里奇他们，但这需要一点时间，在此之前他不得不求助这个救起他的人——他看起来是个海洋生物学者，这恰恰是拉基蒂奇最熟悉的领域，或许他也能帮些忙作为报答。<br/>“那你的家在哪里？又是……”特尔施特根问的有些犹豫，“又是怎么落水的呢？”<br/>拉基蒂奇想了想，决定先编个故事，“我是克罗地亚人，”克罗地亚是人鱼族最早登陆的地方之一，有不少人鱼族在陆地上的联络点，于是他们上岸也一般称呼自己是克罗地亚人，“我也不知道自己怎么就溺水的，我记得当时我在水下考察一种我们刚发现的鱼类，然后我发现了一艘沉船，想进去看看，后来就不记得了。”<br/>这听起来很像是什么灵异故事，不过特尔施特根猜想可能是氧气耗尽了之类的，不管怎样，不是想象中的自杀、或者谋杀，总归听起来轻松了很多，“‘你们发现的鱼类’？那你赶快联系你的同伴吧，他们一定担心极了。”<br/>“我现在联系不到他们，”眼看着特尔施特根皱眉要说什么，拉基蒂奇接着敲键盘，“我们分头去水下考察的，平时都在船上，信号不好无法联系。不过明天大家会陆续回到出发点集合，到时候我就能联系到他们了。<br/>“所以在这段时间里你可以收留我吗？我会尽我所能帮你的忙不给你添麻烦的。”<br/>特尔施特根本就觉得他们这科考没有人作伴实在是太随性不注意安全了，他要是这么去找同伴他还真有点不放心，于是拉基蒂奇的请求他毫不犹豫地答应了，“明天我先带你去看看你的声带是不是在水下受损了，耽误了治疗可不好了。”</p><p>第二天特尔施特根请了半天的假带拉基蒂奇去了医院，医生开了些药，特尔施特根便将拉基蒂奇送回去，自己返回实验室上班。巴塞罗那号还没结束实验返航，不过船上发生的事早就知会了实验室，特尔施特根稍作解释，没有刑事案件的疑点，实验室也就对特尔施特根收留拉基蒂奇并不干涉。<br/>特尔施特根回家的时候，拉基蒂奇正抱着一叠A4纸在沙发上看得昏昏欲睡，走近才发现，拉基蒂奇正在看他打印出来的一叠论文。<br/>拉基蒂奇被他突然地走近惊醒，他看到特尔施特根书桌上的论文，想拿来看看两脚兽对海洋生物的研究水平大概到了什么程度，以免自己提出什么过于“技惊四座”的观点。<br/>但是平心而论，两脚兽讲故事的水平实在太令人犯困了。<br/>“抱歉，”拉基蒂奇把论文整理好，“我今天联系了我的同伴们，给他们报了平安，他们已经有人回城市里，想必过几天就可以来接我了。对了，我看了你这里的论文，你是研究深海传说动物的吗？”拉基蒂奇把论文放回书桌上，打趣特尔施特根。<br/>“主要是海洋哺乳动物，不过也许你不信，我总觉得有些传说动物未必不是真的，等一下，我拿给你看。”<br/>特尔施特根从书房里翻找出了一本相册，递给拉基蒂奇，“这是我收集到的一些不多见的海洋生物的照片，有一部分是我自己在水下拍的，还有一部分是科考。”<br/>拉基蒂奇翻开相册，开头的是一张风景照，大概是退潮时分，特尔施特根站在近海岸的船上，晚霞的金光让他的背影看起来若隐若现。“这是我第一次登上巴塞罗那号，返航时候拍的，”特尔施特根解释说，“巴塞罗那号就是我们那天捞起你的船。”<br/>拉基蒂奇点点头，接着往后翻了几页，后面的生物种类似乎按照生物分类学的方法加上德文首字母排了序，一页上除了生物的照片，还有几行特尔施特根自己手写的文字，有些是自己对这个物种的认识，有些是他的观感，有些是他在拍摄照片或者研究物种中的一些趣事，“我一直有个想法，海洋生物并没有那么神秘，或许可以用一种更普遍、更有趣的方式介绍给孩子们，或者普通的成年人。”<br/>“把这个相册里的内容整理一下出版，应该就会有很不错的效果，这真的很有趣。”<br/>“是吗？”<br/>拉基蒂奇重重点了点头，“不过这里，”他指着自己翻开的一页，特尔施特根在上面写着这种鱼也许可以尝尝，“它不能吃的！”<br/>“它是有什么毒素吗？”<br/>“不好吃。”拉基蒂奇笑出声，“开玩笑的，他以海洋微生物为食，而对这个区域微生物的研究还不够。但是这个可以吃，”拉基蒂奇又翻了几页，找到另一种鱼类，“这个还挺好吃的。”<br/>“我现在真的怀疑你们研究所研究完的生物都怎么处理了。”特尔施特根笑道。<br/>拉基蒂奇又对着特尔施特根的收藏说了几句自己所知的海洋生物知识，翻页停在了一个只有几行文字的页面上，标题一栏写着“美人鱼”。<br/>“你相信美人鱼存在吗？”这次拉基蒂奇没有评论，而是轻声问道。<br/>“我觉得我曾经见过，那时候我在潜水，”特尔施特根回忆了起来，“我也不记得潜到了哪里，现在想来应该是很深的地方，然后我看到了一个人——我只记得他金发，欧洲人的相貌，但是没有穿任何潜水服，我的氧气不太够了，他把我托上了浅海，我记得最后看到他的时候，好像看到了他的鱼尾——我并不确定这是真的还是我缺氧时候做的梦，但，我觉得人鱼是存在的。”<br/>拉基蒂奇没有说话，特尔施特根知道这很难理解，两人低下头，接着看相册。</p><p>【5】<br/>拉基蒂奇已经在特尔施特根家里住了大半个月了。<br/>准确地说，开始几天特尔施特根还关心一下拉基蒂奇的同伴们什么时候来接他，后来也就慢慢有意无意地忽视了拉基蒂奇是他从水里捞上来的陌生人这个前提。<br/>拉基蒂奇对海洋生物的认识与研究远胜于他，也在他最近的工作中给了他不小的帮助和启发。他私心里甚至希望拉基蒂奇留在巴塞罗那，和他一起在这里工作，但他知道可能性也不大，拉基蒂奇有自己的工作，虽然回不去但也在忙着自己的研究。<br/>这份“私心”在他意识到自己看到渐近情人节越来越多的人去买玫瑰花时越发清晰明了起来，但当他买了一束花——出于某种害羞的心理，他并没有买表意太明显的玫瑰，而是选择了各式各样的都有一些，看起来比较像拿来插在花瓶里观赏。<br/>而他也确实是这样送给拉基蒂奇的，他只说看着好看，拿来插在花瓶里，于是两人一起把杂物间翻了个底朝天，才找到一个很久不用的旧花瓶，又一起清洗干净灌了点水插好了花，特尔施特根这才坚持要把花瓶摆到拉基蒂奇所在的客卧。<br/>第二天，特尔施特根突然发现自己的账户里突然凭空多了一笔钱，回家后拉基蒂奇笑盈盈地问，“收到我的房租了吗？我叫我的同事直接把我的工资打到你账户里了。”<br/>“不用了，你就在这里住着就好，哪用什么房租。”总算了解了来源，特尔施特根想着给他把钱转回去就行。<br/>“那怎么行！我又不能白白在你这里住，而且还要算上你给我买的衣服、其他生活用品、还有每天吃的东西，哦对了，还有昨天那束花。”<br/>“那个不能算！”特尔施特根下意识向后看了一眼，生怕拉基蒂奇拿出那个花瓶然后搞个什么“一手交钱，一手交货”之类的事，没有注意到拉基蒂奇突然凑近了在自己的脸上亲了一下。<br/>“不算的话，那就——我也喜欢你。”</p><p>【7】<br/>“……然后打电话的人就压低了声音问我，‘你想要美人鱼吗？”特尔施特根进门的时候，苏亚雷斯正在和大家交流最近一个不着边际的电话诈骗经过，特尔施特根走了过去。<br/>“美人鱼？路易斯你是说美人鱼？多大的美人鱼？”<br/>“就知道你是我们中最坚定的相信美人鱼存在的——路易斯，要不你把电话给马克吧。”内马尔起身，把特尔施特根拉到自己的座位上，正坐在苏亚雷斯对面，“路易斯，你再讲一遍吧。”<br/>“内，别闹了。”梅西转向特尔施特根，“’多大的美人鱼‘？马克，你是在说——”<br/>“是的，我知道一个研究所，他们在追踪一伙从海里偷盗幼年美人鱼在陆地上倒卖的团伙。”</p><p>拉基蒂奇把自己的腿遇水不能变回鱼尾的事告诉莫德里奇后，莫德里奇也不知道是为什么，但会帮拉基蒂奇研制一些水下呼吸设备——他们族里平常有这个技术，大体上改进一下就可以，拉基蒂奇联系了人鱼族常驻岸上的曼朱基奇，给他造好了身份材料，成了曼朱基奇所在的“研究所”的一位科学家。<br/>这段时间曼朱基奇也忙得焦头烂额，上岸的人鱼族有不少，但是他们的子女在婴儿期仍然是人鱼形态，慢慢从婴儿成长为幼童后鱼尾才能自动变成人类的双腿，如果父母不愿把孩子送回海里，那他们不得不把婴儿期的小人鱼聚集在一起组建一个“幼儿园”，从而不引起普通人类的怀疑。<br/>这个“幼儿园”刚开始实行不久，却因为一次疏忽，被一伙人盗走了几个小人鱼，曼朱基奇带着人用了各种方式追踪，拉基蒂奇于是本想问问曼朱基奇他的腿怎么才能变回鱼尾，也放在了后面，先帮着曼朱基奇找这些孩子们。<br/>他没有瞒着特尔施特根，总有一天他需要告诉马克他是个上了岸回不去的人鱼，但是——话到了嘴边，拉基蒂奇还是换了种说法，“我们研究所追踪一伙人，他们声称自己有美人鱼幼崽，想卖给我们，我们担心打草惊蛇，又怕他们运到世界各地去卖，就应下来跟他们一直联系着，看看能不能找机会把他们一网打尽，现在据说他们来到了西班牙，或许他们也可能找你们？”</p><p>“就是他，”特尔施特根在车里指着前面的人，“我们跟他约了在这里见面看看小人鱼，我来出面吧。”<br/>“小心一点。”拉基蒂奇放开了握着特尔施特根的手。<br/>为了不引起对方的注意，他们的车停在距离特尔施特根和对方见面的并不近的地方，拉基蒂奇坐在车里并不知道发生了什么，只看见两人说着说着，特尔施特根跟着对方进了车里，然后车突然发动了起来。<br/>拉基蒂奇跳到身侧驾驶位置上，这本不在他们的计划里，他也不会开陆地上的车辆，凭着路上观察特尔施特根开车的方式发动起了车，横冲直撞地往前开。<br/>特尔施特根从后视镜里看到拉基蒂奇开车追了上来，小人鱼们在车上，可能用了什么药物，在水中安静地睡着。他顾不上惊讶，直接提出了想看到更多，于是对方打算开车载他去看看。<br/>他原想上车后再短信告诉拉基蒂奇自己的打算，却没有想到拉基蒂奇反应更快。可是伊万并不会开车，他在后视镜里看着后面心急如焚，开车的人连声骂着脏话，加快了车速。<br/>他不知道这辆车最后是要开向哪里，周围有人报了警，四周有尖叫与警笛声，开车的人更急，后面的拉基蒂奇横冲直撞却又始终跟着他，他没注意到车是怎样开到海边，周围海浪拍案的声音渐渐掩盖了一切，忽然一个浪朝着他们打了过来——<br/>特尔施特根再醒来的时候，周身感到被什么压得喘不过气，插着管子呼吸让他说不出话，后知后觉地，他想起，自己周围都是水？<br/>拉基蒂奇浮在他旁边，似乎在困惑地和身边人说话，“我就说童话不靠谱，我都亲了这么多次了，他怎么还没醒啊？”</p><p>【彩蛋1】<br/>“你们不能在一起！”不知为什么拿了恶婆婆剧本的莫德里奇严肃地说，“这套呼吸设备可以用一时，但你没法长时间生活在海底，而伊万上岸后走路就像在刀尖上一样。”<br/>特尔施特根震惊地看着拉基蒂奇，他从没有跟自己说过这些，在海里应当看不出来，可他觉得拉基蒂奇看向自己时泪光盈盈，“你还是回陆地上去吧。”</p><p>【彩蛋2】<br/>“来了。”<br/>特尔施特根开了门，却看见拉基蒂奇提着大包小包站在他的门前，“伊万？”<br/>他有很多话想问，但是伊万把一个手提包塞到了他的手里，“我的房租，现在我可以搬进来了吗？”</p><p>【彩蛋3】<br/>“所以你的脚……？”<br/>“那不是因为有炎症嘛，我去医院输了液，现在已经好很多了，在吃几天药应该全好了。”<br/>“炎症？”<br/>“对啊，不然呢？总不能无缘无故疼吧，所以我上岸后看了医生，化验结果是疼是因为炎症。”拉基蒂奇靠在特尔施特根肩上，“不然你真觉得需要你的心头血什么吗？21世纪了，童话也要讲点科学。”</p><p>【彩蛋4】<br/>洗出了两人在伊维萨岛度假时的合影后，拉基蒂奇兴冲冲地回家翻出了特尔施特根那本贴满了海洋生物照片的相册，找到美人鱼那一页，把其中一张照片夹了进去。<br/>狮：……</p><p>【彩蛋5】<br/>“伊万哥哥，他们不是说上了岸就回不来了吗？”当小人鱼拉着拉基蒂奇，悄悄问道。<br/>都市传说里大概都有些吓唬小孩子的部分，主题是你要乖不要乱跑不然会被地上的两脚怪兽抓走，每一代听着这类型的故事长大的孩子，仍然有不少将来会上岸自己看看。<br/>好奇永远是探索的源动力。<br/>拉基蒂奇“沉痛”地点了点头，指了指远处的特尔施特根，“就是因为他绑架了我，我才不能总回来。”<br/>小人鱼悄悄攥紧了拳头。<br/>特尔施特根很想跟拉基蒂奇说你家小朋友们看我的目光都好热烈啊，但他带着呼吸设备，说不了话。</p><p>【彩蛋6】<br/>特尔施特根被绑架了，义正辞严的小鱼苗们纷纷表示要帮助他们伊万哥哥重获自由。<br/>拉基蒂奇：……<br/>拉基蒂奇：“是这样的，这个怪兽只有我能收服，但是陆地上还有好多怪兽，等着你们去‘收服’。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*你花的腿和鱼尾切换只能发生于海水或类海水电解质环境中，不然泼点水就变鱼尾也太可怕了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>